


Lava World, Lava Rules

by rashaka



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Humor, Lava World, canon AU, the floor is lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashaka/pseuds/rashaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "a romance novel-esque fic" about Lava World.  With cheese, swooning, and hair blowing dramatically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lava World, Lava Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneofthemuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthemuses/gifts).



Adapting to Lava World meant a life change for all the residents of Greendale, but none so much as Miss Annie Edison, formerly the Region B Number #1 Junior Sales Associate of Biodesix Pharmaceuticals. In her new role as Lady of the Lake, she organized the ferry system that allowed residents of the college to travel from one building to the next for a modest rations fee. Jeff Winger, former Law Professor, spent half his time acting as her lieutenant-slash-enforcer and the remaining hours scouring the campus for undamaged electronics, construction materials, and supplies. Annie used to go out with him, afraid one or both of them might fall if they were out of each other's sight, but before long it was clear her skills were best suited to keeping their territory intact. With Shirley off to find her children, maybe never to return, Annie had the big chair.

She felt she was suited to it, and slowly but surely the students of Greendale were learning to see things her way.

 

"It's not really lava," Britta complained to anyone who'd listen. She liked to sit out the pinic tables, feet tucked under her knees, and watch the students row themselves across the quad in bathtubs and kayaks. "Why doesn't the furniture burn up? Doesn't it bother you that we haven't asphyxiated?"

"It looks like lava, it smells like lava, and it's almost burned my damn shoe off," muttered Hickey beside her. He had a satellite phone out, the only one on the entire campus, and once a day at noon he tried to reach his son in New York. Usually he got a garbled version of the emergency alert system, and threatened to throw the handset into the lava.

"Still seems wrong," said Britta. She flicked a bit of paint off the blue picnic table watched it sink below the roiling yellow surface. Above them, it was another toasty, overcast day in Colorado mid-February. "I never imagined global warming would end up being so...literal."

"At least you're with your friends. I built the most well-stocked private disaster facility in the county but there's six miles of lava between us and it. How's that for goddamn irony."

Instead of answering, the Annointed Lava Counselor and ex-psych student watched a group of her friends return from the hunt. They skipped over the tops of cars, Jeff in front with a plunger in each hand and a huge backpack between his shoulders like a shanty-town Santa Clause. Behind him, Abed had another gear bag, a mop with a modified hook tip, and the only firearm besides Annie's. After her friends there came Rachel and Magnitude, then Nicki. This was the Scavenger Team; it was slower than the Chang's rowdy Assault Team, but more thorough at Product Retrieval and Lava Mapping (Annie did like to name things.) 

Satisfied that her family was back safe and sound, Britta quietly let herself breathe again.

 

When Jeff reached the The Sanctuary, a forty by forty elevated square in the middle of the Greendale quad that sat several feet above the lava tideline and had once been a full performing arts stage, he dropped his booty with Garrett and turned in a full circle, gaze skipping over tents and debris until he found the object of his desire. On another corner of the stage, Annie accepted a box of granola bars from two chess club members and waved them toward a desk-raft. As they clambered on board and feebly cast off, Annie pivoted and looked right at Jeff. She wore her hair down today, with no ribbons or pins, and without access to a hair dryer it had tangled into a wavy, chocolate mess that fluttered in the afternoon breeze. Her classy slacks had been traded for skin-tight leather leggings the first week after Lava Fall, and her ivory blouse had its sleeves burned to the shoulders. Her only ascent to vanity in the new Lava World was the diamond tiara Pierce had given her. The fact that everyone knew it was a gift from Pierce Hawthorne, a legend among the student body in his own right, cemented her new position as their leader. Annie wore her gun tucked into a maroon sash around her waist—the same sash Jeff wore to signify his allegiance to the Lady of the Lake—and she looked like a pirate queen but for the anachronistic box of snacks tucked under her elbow.

She smiled, locks of her hair whipping in front of her face, and Jeff crossed the make-shift island as fast his long stride could carry him.

"Jeff!" she greeted him, holding out the food. "Check out this take. I just bargained us a dozen Crunchy Nut Butter—"

Her sentence cut off when he swooped down and wound his hands into her hair, kissing her as if it had been five months, not five hours, since their parting. He held her against him roughly, his mouth pushing against hers like some kind of sexy cyclone that threatened to consume her until she spun away into nothingness. Not to be outdone, Annie flung her arms around him and pressed hard into embrace. They stood like that for a long time, wrapped up in a raw human connection that was hotter than lava, hotter than violence, hotter than the sun.

When he finally pulled away, Jeff was hard, and Annie was panting.

"I missed you out there," he said. His hands traced her cheeks, her bottom lip. Annie smiled.

"I missed you here." She nipped his thumb with her teeth.

With a groan, Jeff took several more deep breaths, and said, "I hate Lava World, I hate it a lot, but I fucking love your outfit."

Annie giggled, and touched her tiara to check it was still in place. She ran her hand under his shirt, skating her nails across his hard stomach, and said, "If you love it that much, you can have it. If you can get it off me."

She checked his express to see if this daring flirtation had worked (in this new world she was learning to take what she wanted, but Jeff had made it clear he was there for her to take any time she pleased.) She found Jeff staring intently at her cleavage, then her lips, then her cleavage again. His fingers dug into her hips in a way that sent goosebumps down her back.

"Now?" he asked. He technically had a lookout shift as soon as his loot was delivered, and as their leader Annie was ruthless about keeping to the schedule.

She smiled, pulled him down for another burning kiss. "You, me, tent," she panted. "Right now. That's an order, Jeff."

Leering, her lieutenant picked her up, nuzzled his face into her neck, and walked them toward the Annie's corner of the shelter. 

"Lava World, lava rules," Jeff recited in her ear. "And I serve the Lady of the Lake."


End file.
